Ultraman Prime (Orion Universe)
The son of King, Prime is effectively the prince of the Land of Giants. While he lives with his father in the Temple of King, Prime is often seen among the populace and is a captain among the Space Garrison. He is among one of the most powerful Ultras in the Space Garrison due to his training. Appearance Prime is an Ultra with boxy style eyes and a crest which points upwards giving him a' crown of spikes'. He is musclar more so than most Ultras but in a natural sort of way. He wears shouler armor which resembles Beast faces and a cape with a yellow inside and black outside. Markings His entire body, save his head is red, but he has silver markings. He has silver markings that go up the side of his legs to his armpits, a belt with a four pointed star, and three strips of protectors that run down his chest to his color timer and to his upper back. History Born the son of King, Prime grew up believing he would inherit his father's kingdom. However King saw that despite his best efforts Prime had grown arrogant, believing himself above other Ultras. It was for this and other reasons that King refused to hand the throne over to his son. When King brought Orion to the Temple, Prime began to suspect that King was grooming the outsider to take over his position, preparing the strange Ultra for what he believed was his birthright. It was for this reason that Prime grew jealous of Orion, their relationship being civil at best. Profile, Features and Techniques Profile *'Height': 50 meters *'Weight': 40,000 tons *'Age': 45,000 years *'Flight Speed': Mach 14 *'Running Speed': 700 miles phr *'Swimming Speed': 500 Knots *'Jump Distance': 1500m *'Relationships': **King: Father **Mother: Captain in the Silver Corp **Ultraman Gigas: Teacher (Direct Teacher) Body Features *'Eyes': Prime's eyes can see through objects, the dark and vast distances. *'Protectors': *'Star Medals': The metal bulbs on his arms, they are symbols of rank and honor, reserved for captains of the Space Garrison. He doesn't have any on his chest due to his protectors *'Focus Crystal': A clear crystal on his forehead that helps him focus light energy for techniques Ray Techniques *'Omnirium Ray': Prime opens his arms and gathers large amounts of particles into his color timer then fires a white/blue beam from an L position of his hands. It is very powerful due to the extra energy used. *'Prime Ray': A beam from an outstretched hand. *'Prime Shot': An energy bullet from a closed fist. Psychic Powers *'Crystal Flash': Flashes of light from his Focus Crystal that erase illusions and undoe disguises. *'Stop Beam': A beam from his hand that stops targets in a temporal sense. *'Ultra Barrier': Prime can create various barriers to protect himself. *'Prime Force': Prime can fully recharge another Ultras by placing his hand on them. *'Tachyon Charge': Prime can charge up energy and move as a blur, unlike other Ultras he leaves no streak only bolts of electricity. *'Prime Freezer': Waves of energy that freeze an object. *'Prime Sight': Beams from his eyes that reveal hidden foes. *'Prime Move': Ultra Willpower Fighting Arts *'Prime Punch': A powerful punch using Ultra Power, can shatter an asteroid *'Prime Kick': A powerful kick using Ultra Power, can shatter an asteroid *'Prime Throw': A throwing technique where Prime throws his opponent with enough force that they appear to be flying. Category:Fan characters Category:Fan Ultras Category:Orion Continuity Category:Ultras